currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zimbabwean 10 cent coin
This article is about the Zimbabwean coin issued from 1980 to 2003. For the piece of Rhodesia, see Rhodesian 10 cent coin. For the 2014 bond coin, see Zimbabwean 10 cent coin (bond). Zimbabwe |value= Z$0.10 |years= 1980–2003 |mass= 3.8 g |diameter= 20 mm |thickness= *1.5 mm (1980-1999) *1.8 mm (2001-2003) |composition= *cupronickel (1980-1999) *nickel-plated steel (2001-2003) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= ( ), value }} The 10 cent coin is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Zimbabwe, issued in two varieties from 1980 to 2003. The first variety was introduced in 1980, shortly after the recognition of , and continued to be produced until 1999. It was followed by a similar coin in 2001, which only differed by its composition and measurements. This second variety was struck very briefly until 2003. Both pieces were distributed by the Reserve Bank of Zimbabwe (RBZ). The first was struck at the British Royal Mint in , Wales, and the second was produced at the Zimbabwe Mint in . Initially, the coins carried a legal tender face value of 0.10 Zimbabwean dollars, but after the redenomination of the dollar in 2005, they were eventually demonetized. Pieces produced from 1980 to 1999 are composed of cupronickel and measure 1.5 millimeters in thickness, while those of later dates are made of a much cheaper alternative, nickel-plated steel, and measure a slightly larger 1.8 millimeters in thickness. In spite of these disparities, both varieties share a common mass of approximately 3.8 grams and a diameter of 20 millimeters. Regardless of variety, the 10 cent piece has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised and undecorated. Displayed in the middle of the obverse, designed by English artist Barry Stanton (1943–), is the . Such an illustration, as an official symbol of Zimbabwe, appears frequently on the nation's heraldry and official works, including its currency. Printed in a clockwise direction above the rendition, extending from the left to right rims, is the state title "ZIMBABWE". The date of minting appears in the opposite direction below the Zimbabwe Bird. It is separated from the state title by two small -shaped objects, with one at the lower left periphery and the other at the lower right rim. The reverse, designed by Zimbabwean artist Jeff Huntly (1931–2008), features a ( ) in its center. Two species of such a plant – the ( ) and ( ) – are native to parts of Zimbabwe and neighboring countries. Printed to the right of the tree, next to the under a lower , is the number "10", identifying a face value of 10 cents. The total mintage of the 10 cent coin is currently unknown. Business strikes exist from all twelve years of production, along with 15,000 proofs from 1980 and 5,500 proofs from 1997. The proofs were initially included solely in sets distributed by the . References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – Zimbabwe 10 Cents KM# 3 (1980–1999) • Zimbabwe 10 Cents KM# 3a (2001–2003) *Numista – 10 Cents - Zimbabwe (1980–1999) • 10 Cents - Zimbabwe (2001–2003) *Numismatic Dimensions – Coins of Zimbabwe *Reserve Bank of Zimbabwe – Mints * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Zimbabwe Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Nickel Category:Round coins Category:Steel Category:Zimbabwean dollar